lucianpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Nicholas (Meditator)
Aphors 1. I prepared to meditate with Nicholas. I did this by staying with Nick while he started to meditate. First, Nicholas sat down. Second, I sat down. Third, I remained with Nicholas while we meditated. In this way, I prepared to meditate with Nicholas by staying with Nick while he started to meditate. 2. I prepared to bridge some gaps. I did this by giving Nicholas an A to feel all right because he was Christian. First, I read that he was Christian. Second, I thought of an A. Third, I gave him an A. In this way, I prepared to bridge some gaps by giving Nicholas an A to feel all right because he was Christian. 3. I prepared to follow Computational English (testing stories using computers) algorithms speak grammatically. I did this by identifying mathematical properties of language, i.e. when to use singular and plural, such as determining that “went” is used both with a single person and multiple people. First, I wrote the subject “The boys”. Second, I wrote, “went”. Third, I wrote, “to the library”. In this way, I prepared to speak grammatically. I did this by identifying that “went” is used both with a single person and multiple people. 4. I prepared to love my life. I did this by scholarising my life, in other words, nesting training inwards until it preceded all paid work, i.e. was added to well-formed data (first events requiring department training as a series of essential items) as child nodes. First, I completed University training before the job. Second, I meditated on the recording days during the job if there were any recording days. Third, I finished the job. In this way, I prepared to love my life by nesting training inwards until it preceded all paid work. 5. I prepared to love you. I did this by giving you an A for each of your birthdays for the rest of your life. First, I gave you an A on your next birthday. ☀Second, I will have prepared to give you an A on your next birthday after that. Third, I repeated this until I gave you As on all your birthdays. In this way, I prepared to love you by giving you an A for each of your birthdays for the rest of your life. 6. I prepared to see a new sight by eating the fudge. I did this by shortlisting bus passengers. First, I listed the first passenger. Second, I prepared to shortlist the next bus passenger. Third, I stopped shortlisting the passengers when there were none left. In this way, I prepared to see a new sight by eating the fudge by shortlisting the bus passengers. 7. I prepared for the customer to come back. I did this by preparing the pathway for her. First, I wrote the first thought. Second, I prepared to write the second thought. Third, I invited the customer to read the next set of ideas when she had finished repeating the current set. In this way, I prepared for the customer to come back by preparing the pathway for her. 8. I prepared to have the rest of the work done for me, in other words, to have the rest of the work done “pro rata”. I did this by completing one-fifth of the work, then delegating the rest of it to other employees. The teacher gives the student an assignment, each with ten ideas, each described by an A, connected with 9 As. The student as employee should write the first 10 breasonings per A. The student as a manager should write the last 90 of every 10 As, i.e. completing (200+((9+8)*10))/1900=0.19 of the workload, expecting the employees to complete the last 0.81 of the workload "pro rata", or by delegation), followed by completely breasoning out 50 As to bring the assignment to publishable standard. First, I completed the 19 ideas As (I wrote 7 As-worth of breasonings and my employees wrote 12-worth of breasonings). Second, I wrote the nine connection As (I wrote 2 As-worth of breasonings and my employees wrote 7-worth of breasonings). Third, I breasoned out 50 As to bring the work to publishable standard. In this way, I prepared to have the rest of the work done for me by completing one-fifth of the work, then delegating the rest of it to other employees. 9. I prepared to become a pedagogical marriage celebrant. I did this by blessing the planned baby. First, I celebrated the couple’s marriage. Second, I blessed the planned babies with the quizzes (a number of pedagogical A(s)). Third, I the healthy babies was/were born). In this way, I prepared to become a pedagogical marriage celebrant by blessing the planned baby. 10. I prepared to expand my religion. I did this by monastic scripture writing (the sutras that formed these are not to be put through, only listened to and responding to as an interesting expression) and drawing (where I drew the tools to use that I wrote, i.e. a test tube in the scriptures), education and missions, where I emphasised drawing in particular. First, I drew my left hand holding the test tube. Second, I drew my right hand holding the second test tube in a primary position above the first test tube. Third, I drew myself pouring liquid from the second test tube into the first test tube. In this way, I prepared to expand my religion by monastic drawing. 11. I taught meditation, which provided spiritual work training. Before, I wrote a sacrament that meditation should replace ancient times’ idea of self-abnegation instead of self-abnegation being acceptable. Meditation contains professionally conveyable A grade essays to protect from self-abnegation. The As contain 190 breasonings, for 100%. Writers think of breasonings with an algorithm involving the objects relating to movement along a pathway in the same way that a philosophy professor would pull model objects from a blue cloth in the same way that one would draw a swab out of a test tube to clean it. The objects are breasoned out by thinking of their x, y and z dimensions. Meditation meaning modern times religions are acceptable, and everyone will be safe, including Christianity. I did this by showing that meditation lasted forever by drawing a long line. First, I carefully drew the first point of the line. Second, I illustrated the second point of the line. Third, I connected the two points with a line (which symbolised the finite rather than infinity). In this way, I taught meditation, which provided spiritual work training by showing that meditation lasted forever by drawing a long line. 12. I prepared for the future leader to run the country. I did this by introducing meditation to the population by teaching it to a school student. First, I told him to repeat the first instance of the mantra “Lucian”. Second, I told him to prepare to repeat the next instance of “Lucian”. Third, I told him to repeat the mantra 80 times. In this way, I prepared for the future leader to run the country by introducing meditation to the population by teaching it to a school student. 13. I prepared to see many objects on a line, one at a time, in the same way that I meditated by transcending one thought at a time. Meditation was available “on broadband”, by providing 50 breasonings (relevant thoughts)/second for 40 minutes to the meditator, resulting in 50 As (each with 80 breasonings, for 80%), a prerequisite for being given the training As necessary to protect oneself per day, where the 50 breasonings per second are provided by rehearsing repeating thoughts quickly to oneself. First, I looked at the first object on the line. Second, I prepared to look at the second object on the line. Third, I stopped when I had looked at all the objects on the line. In this way, I prepared to meditate in the same way as seeing many objects on a line one at a time by rehearsing repeating thoughts quickly to oneself. 14. Samadhi, God’s knowledge for people should allow broadband meditation. Broadband meditation means meditators should define society’s path. First, the meditators chose the right track, and the man took the next step. Second, the man prepared to take the next step after this. Third, the man finished walking when he had reached his destination. In this way, Samadhi, God’s knowledge for people should allow broadband meditation, meaning meditators should define society’s path. 15. I prepared to have a healthy heart. I did this by finding out God’s knowledge, including pedagogy, meditation, protein computers, brain code, gene code, politics, religion, English, Medicine and Science to convert to Lucianic Meditation arguments, or sutras, with safety checks, and logic (breasonings). First, I put a blue card “deoxygenated blood” circle into the left chamber of the heart. Second, I moved it to the lungs and replaced it with a red card “oxygenated blood” circle. Third, I moved the red card “oxygenated blood” circle into the right chamber of the heart, following which I planned to move it to a body cell where it would deposit the oxygen, and be replaced it with a blue card “deoxygenated blood” circle, and the cycle would repeat. In this way, I prepared to have a healthy heart by finding out God’s knowledge, including pedagogy, meditation, protein computers, brain code and gene code. 16. The politician included the LM idea of giving the citizen the independent school thought from his or her life. He did this by suggesting that he should eat paw prig. First, the citizen lifted the spoonful of paw prig to his mouth. Second, he drank it. Third, he repeated this until he had swallowed all the soup. In this way, the politician included the LM idea of giving the citizen the independent school thought from his or her life by suggesting that he should eat paw prig. 17. The religious leader considered and supported the opposite of each of the religion’s decisions, and negate big negative ideas. He did the first of these, considering and supporting the opposite of each of the religion’s decisions by, for example, eating a dried date. First, he placed the date on the sun table. Second, he allowed the sun to date to fig for seven hours. Third, I ate the dried date. In this way, the religious leader considered and supported the opposite of each of the religion’s decisions, by eating a dried date. 18. The English lecturer kept everything going. She did this by eating tofu-like chicken. First, she peeled the lid off the tofu container. Second, she pierced the tofu with a fork. Third, she placed the tofu on her tongue with the fork and started chewing it. In this way, the English lecturer kept everything going by eating tofu-like chicken. 19. The doctor prepared for an ideal society, in which God’s knowledge, like love, reached the meditators by natural law. 20. Science should discover all of the properties in the universe. Breasoning List 1. Nicholas, chair, garden bench, cloak, shelter, cymbals. 2. bridge, sandwich, Jesus, Christian, letter, book. 3. Computer, English novel, shirt, boy, library, maths case. 4. Heart, scholar, my life, nest, training dumbbell, money mail order. 5. artery, present, streamer, party whistle, sweater, fern. 6. Monocle, fudge, bus, passengers, list, sun. 7. Marketer, customer, sign, braces, path paragraph symbol. 8. Manager, sandwich, bag, folio, fraction, employee. 9. Student, teacher, husband, wife, celebrant, baby. 10. leader, hall, male, female, book, drawing of a test tube. 11. mattress, safety line, uniform, psychiatrist, essays, brain. 12. Meditation teacher, space port, leader, printed atlas, blanket, school. 13. Meditator, box, string, bird, perch, peg. 14. Sun room, God, scroll, person, weaving, puppet theatre. 15. Skipping rope, athlete, arrow, deity, atom, standing teacher. 16. Politician, Lucian, shelter, citizen, flag, classroom. 17. Group, leader, assembly, column, capital, binary star system. 18. English scroliot, lecturer, ball, pipe, trap door, lever. 19. Doctor, congo line, guardian, party, ray, bear. 20. Science should discover all of the properties in the universe.